Reese's
by Blonde to the brain
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my story for the 'Don't you wish you could do that over, but you can't' challenge. FLUFF WARNING. Spelling is atrocious, but you'll understand why if you go visit 'CHALLENGE! by Ms. Mary-Mac2. Please enjoy, let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

_Chocl*_

_Chocolate_

**AN: Now, I know the spelling is going to be terrible, but this is for a challenge. The 'Don't you wish you could do that over, but can't?' Challenge, to be exact. **

**WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD!**

**Please enjoy!**

Sabrina Grimm was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. She was eating her faavorite candy, Reese's. She absolutely adored them! She was just about to bite I nto her third reeses, when Puck waqlded* walked into the room.

"Hey Grimm," He smirked, "Whatcha doin?" He asked, plooping down on the couch.

"Eating Rees'es," She said, "And NO, you can't have any." Puck pouted.

"Well, what do they taste like?" Sabrina's eyes widened.

"You've never had a reese's?"

"No. What are they?"

"It's the bset thing in thee world! It's choclate with Peanut Butter in the center. "

"Can I try a bite?"

"No! I already told you that. It's mine! Go get your own!"

"Sabrina, Pleae?"

"Did you-did you just say please?"

"Yes. "

"Well-maybe…no. It's mine. " Sabrina stuck her tongue out and got up off the couch, taking her reeses with hr. She turned to face Puck, smirking. She popped the last one in her mouth. She grined, and walked away.

"Sabrina!" Puck called, following her.

"What?" Suddenly Sabrina noticed something. She was stuck against the wall, trapped.

By Puck.

Her thoughts were cut off with Puck's lips pressed gently to hers. He put his hands on waist, enjoying the feeling of _actually _kissing Sabrina.

He pulled back and grinned.

"Tastes delicious. "

Puck winked coyly at her, and strode away. Sabrina stood at the wall for a minute, still breathless.

She gently touched her lips with her fingers, smiling, glad that Puck had finally gotten to taste a Reese's.

**AN: Yayyy! I hope you enjoyed. This is more than 300 words. It's it's 318 words long. :P Please let me know what you think! **

**~Blondie**


	2. AN: Read if you choose

**Hi guys. I would like to say a thank you to SabrinaGrimm for being the only one reviewed, even if it WASN'T so nice. Apparently you don't read author's notes. So no-one else gets confused, let me explain further. **

**The reason why me spelling and grammar where so atrocious if because it's for a challenge. It's Ms. Mary-Mac2's challenge called 'The Don't You Wish You Could Do That Over, But You Can't' challenge. The challenge basically states that if you make a mistake, you ARE NOT, allowed to change it. If it's t-e-h instead of t-h-e, you have to leave it. **

**And at the same time, I apologize, SabrinaGrimm because I did say it was for a challenge. But I didn't say which one. I don't know if you'd read or maybe even thought of attempting her challenge, but I thought it sounded like fun. No serious story writing for a moment. 15 minutes, at least 300 words, FLUFF, no problem. And, excuse me for being rude, it doesn't happen often, but stop torching her challenge. She just wanted something fun for once. Writing's fun, but if it's getting no-where quickly, it's boring and you want to stop. **

**And I know all of you on here are great writers, who have a hard time thinking about 'Oh my god! I can't have a typo in my story!' I'm the same way. I hate typos. But I thought, 'Hey, why not loosen up for once?' Yes…there would be some stories on here that were filled with typos if people did her challenge. But there would be 997 great stories that weren't. It's the plot that should matter as long as you can read it, right? Sure. If it's an ACTUAL story and not a challenge, tell them, 'I think you spelled this wrong.' They will thank you. **

**However, leaving a review that totally discourages the author, such as "Um, this stinks. Everything is spelled wrong." Will make them want to quit writing. **

**So, dear SabrinaGrimm, I understand you didn't know. I forgive you. However I also understand it was rude to leave a review like that, instead of leaving helpful hints. If you had just helped me, I would have just told you it was a challenge and said thank you anyway. **

**Thanks if someone actually read this, **

**~Blondie**


	3. I could care less anymore :P

**Hi….again. I just want to say It's Okay SabrinaGrimm. I already forgave you when I wrote that note. I don't mind, just a wanted to get a warning out there to the people that are inconsiderate no matter what people's feelings, and the make sure people know that reviews should not be written on Sugar Highs, kind of like how your not supposed to Drive after you Drink. A WARNING TO ALL. In another way, I would also like to thank you. I had almost no reviews until I posted that, haha, kind of sad, isn't it? **

**Oh, and you should check out this cool site. **

**Ask the Cleverbot almost anything, and it'll answer! :D AMAZINGG!**

**~Blondie **


End file.
